Fortune Fattened
by yeahshippo
Summary: In a battle between old foes Cerebella and Ms. Fortune get into a battle that causes more than tension to grow.


Nadia Fortune limped back into Yu-Wan's restaurant in Little Innsmouth looking desperately for a place to hide. She felt as if she was going to fall to pieces... literally if she wasn't careful! She spotted a small hole leading into the attic, she jumped onto a table and climbed into the small compartment that was called the attic of the restaurant. She had to lie down the quarters were so cramped but that was probably for the best considering what happened to her. Relaxing she took a deep breath and went over the events in her mind to gather her thoughts and plan her next move.

She was attacking the Medici compound, fists and feet flying. Then a brick wall hit her with Cerebella knocking her head off and the rest of her around for good measure. "I may be a cat... but she didn't have to keep knocking me around like a ragdoll" She said chuckling a little at her own pun. It was a small comfort knowing that the girl was going to chase her. Even if it killed her the circus girl was going to try to deliver the life gem to the medici mafia. That made her blood boil, how could someone swear their allegiance to such a disgusting group who manipulates to get what they want. She was about to sigh when she heard the footsteps enter the restaurant under her.

The catgirl froze, it had to be Cerebella. Who else could be in the restaurant at this time of night? Yu-Wan? Minnete? some other third party? The curiosity was killing her and she peeked out. Though she couldn't get a good view of the person from the small square. The best option would be to remove her head and lower it like a periscope of sorts. She took off her head and looked at her body if it was a friendly face then no harm, if it wasn't then play it by ear. She went ahead with her plan and spotted cerebella facing away from her.

She would've pulled back up instantly but a critical error was made in that one moment. She lost her head and it landed on the ground with a soft thud. She looked up not amused by her body's shenanigans and began to roll herself to a ground hiding spot when she felt a strong felt hand grab her. "Gotcha you common thief!" Cerebella gloated her hat's hands tossing the head of Fortune up and down like a ball.

"Don't get A head of yourself!" The decapitated head said trying to remain confident in the face of utter hopelessness "you only have my head what makes you think that I'll give up the rest so willingly." That Cerebella smirked in response after cringing at the pun "You have a big mouth for such a little thing, something like that is bound to give away something like the rest of you especially with the methods I have in mind." she carried the head over to the kitchen

"You come here often for the food I'm guessing" Fortune nodded quietly unsure of where her captor was going with this. "Then prepare yourself!" She threw the head into a chair dazing it. Fortune looked forward realizing she was in a highchair trapped, she looked up and realized this was the table she had climbed on earlier in order to hide in the first place. She couldn't vanish quite yet Cerebella was most likely keeping a close eye for a reveal. She decided to play the waiting game.

She watched Cerebella carefully for a mistake or something as she placed a platter of food in front of her. It was mostly the leftover stuff mixed in with other foods made to be sold in the morning, and some non-perishable foods. Long story short it was a mound of food that towered over the head. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Cerebella was going to do and it gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach a few yards away. She was about to open her mouth to protest this, when a fistful of food was shoved into her mouth by the powerful hands attached to Cerebella's hat. Two things had hit her at that moment, the first thing that hit her was the pain she had punched the food into her mouth, No doubt thing twisted from her medici hatred of her. The second thing was a feeling of pure nausea from the flavors, the flavors meshed together in a horrid combination of spice, sweets, and saltiness, in fact in Fortune could taste some foods that she had ordered from the restaurant once or twice, however she knew that this wasn't the intention of the girl. She could've made something much more vile or something much more tasty this was done for efficiency, but why? The second handful was more gentle but the taste wasn't any more pleasant.

Her answer would soon be answered after a few more handfuls she could feel her belt strain over her stomach. She had no choice to tell her decapitated body to undo it in order to avoid making too much noise. She then saw the plan that Cerebella was unfolding and glared scarfing down the food through her softer cheeks. She not only had to deal with the horrid flavors of the food, now she had to contend with the feeling of tight fabric on her body. That one was going to last long after the flavors!

There was creaking and Cerebella looked up then looked down at the now rotund head of Ms Fortune "So you were above me the entire time… Don't worry I saved the best for last my flabby thief" she held up a cheeseburger and slowly fed it to the girl "You can has cheezburger." Nadia glared back as she ate it despising the racist stereotype. Not all cats like cheeseburgers then again anything was better than the concoction that she was being fed before, she swallowed slowly savoring her last few seconds of freedom. 'I guess this is it' She thought to herself thinking she had failed everybody and was just about to give up hope. She needed a change in fortune to happen and happen now.

The ceiling couldn't handle the weight anymore, the fattened up catgirl had cracked through and landed... right on top of Cerebella. Fortune laughed at this sudden turn events "That's what I call an ass-ault!" She gloated as she got reattached looking at her former captor, now completely flat. She lifted Cerebella up who had a fearful look in her eyes "I guess your plan worked a bit too well" she needed to escape but running or hiding wasn't much of an option in her current shape. Maybe a distraction from the medici's would be the best option at the looked over at the flattened Cerebella and smirked.

Not far from Little Innsmouth was the NMO arena and outside was an air pump. She was going to send a message to the Medicis and do so in a big way. They would be waiting for Cerebella to come back by the time they saw her she would be long gone. "Well you're in for the big time little girl!" Ms Fortune laughed "This is for the fishbone gang!" she shoved the hose into Cerebella's mouth and turned it on leaving her to her fate as the flabby fortune waddled away holding her gut for balance.

Vitale was working in his office confident that Cerebella had done her job properly. He turned to the window to get a view of the city that the Medici tower had afforded him. What he came face to face with was something that brought a redness to his face out of rage and embarrassment. All the way across the city he could clearly see the face of the now inflated Cerebella bobbing in the breeze. He sent his men to take her down quietly, perhaps saving both him and her the shame of being outwitted by the one known as .


End file.
